The Note
by XxmunchitasxoxoxX
Summary: Bella Swan has had a crush on Edward Cullen, since the beginning of highschool. And now their going to graduate, and Bella really wants to tell Edward that she has feelings for him.Read inside for more!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**:Bella Swan has had a crush on Edward Cullen, since the beginning of highschool. And now their going to graduate, and Bella really wants to tell Edward that she has feelings for him. Her 4 bffs, decide to make a letter for him, telling him Bella's feelings for him because she is too shy. Will everything go the way Bella wants it to? Or will it be a disaster!

P.s - I know it's short but im promise to update a lot more often! :)

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V<p>

" Hey Bffe!" My best friend Emmett McCarty yelled out. I was walking from the train station to meet up with him in McDonalds'. When he gave me a very huge smile. I knew what that Meant. He was in back of me.

"Guess who's in back of you!" I rolled my eyes at him. And slapped him in the back of the head. Your probably wondering who HE is. His name is Edward Cullen. I've had a crush on him ever since i met him in gym. To tell you the truth I never really liked him before. I would just get extremely pissed at him when he didn't run when the gym teacher told the boys to run. You see, I Isabella Swan, ( I prefer Bella) am very clumsy! So the more we had to run. The more times I fell. So he wasn't helping my situation. My two best friends Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon knew of this. And they would just laugh at me. Now where 2 days away from graduating from Forks high and guess what I'm going to do? I'm going to tell him! Isnt that great? Hah! Its one of my worst decisions that I ever made! I'm nervous as hell! I know he doesn't like me back and that he'll just stare at me like a freak. But I'm up for this challenge.

* * *

><p>We walked up until Emmett saw the "love of his life" Rosalie. I was the one who brought them together. Actually, I was the one who brought all of us together. When I first got into forks, I knew who I was going to be friends with. I knew that I was going to have a big group of friends. I started off with Alice. When I first met her, she would always beg for me to go shopping with her. And that just wasn't me. So it took me a good 3 months to find someone that would be get along with both of us. And that's when we bumped in Rosalie. She might seem very mean and aggressive, but she's actually really nice when you get to know her better. After a while, Rosalie and Alice started having terrible boyfriends! There was James, Laurent, Royce, Jacob, and the list goes on! It wasn't until I met Emmett that I knew that he was the one for Rosalie. After a while I met Jasper Whitlock. And I knew he was the perfect match for Alice. To make things short, I love to plan out things. Its kind of scary. I don't tell of my friends this because I know that they will just get freaked out by me and never talk to me again. That's why I decided that it was time for me to get Edward. Since the moment I met him, I knew that he was the one for me. And when I want something I have to get it. Everything would be so easier for me if I wasn't super shy!<p>

" Earth to Bella!" Alice yelled at me. I didn't know I was drifting off until I felt a slap on my face. It was from Emmett.

" YOU IDIOT! Why would you do that to her!" Rosalie said, while slapping him. Jasper looked at me apogetically. Alice ignored everybody and said the words I've been dreading all day.

"It's time.'

"Just remember what you have to do." Jasper repeated for the 100th time. "You walk over to him, you say hi and then you tell him." I looked around the gym, silently praying that he had to go to the doctor or something. But my prayers weren't even heard because when I looked to my left, there he was, all alone.

" YOU CAN DO THIS BELLA!" Emmett and Rosalie yelled from the other side of the gym. Wait…. How the hell did they get there so fast? So much for being there for me.

" Are you going to stand there all day?" Alice said. She looked at Jasper and nodded once before I felt my self being dragged at least 2 feet away from Edward.

"Now do this or regret all your life." Jasper whispered. And with that he left. I moved closer to Edward and cleared my throat. Well… here goes nothing..

" Uhm.. Hi.." I said as I poked him. He turned around and I could actually see his green eyes. Wow, Green is my new favorite color! I forgot that I was staring at me, so his akward cough brought me back to reality.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Oh snapp.. Take deep breaths bella! You can do this!

" Um.. You see.. I umm.. I just wanna say-" I looked at him and blushed. I shouldn't do this. I can't im just going to humiliate myself. " I just wanted to say hi.." and with a light wave, I left the gym class.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! I am back! lol well i dont know who will read this but here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

I dont own the characters name just the plot.

* * *

><p>The Note<p>

Chapter 2

"Did you tell him?"

"How was it?"

"How was his reaction?"

Those were the questions I got when I reached my friends. "No I did not I chickened out. HOW DO YOU TELL A STRANGER THAT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH THEM?!"

"Its easy!" Emmett replied. And walked up to the first girl he saw. "Wait no Em THAT'S-"

"I have been in love with you for the past 4 years!" Emmett didn't realize that he just confessed to his biggest fan girl of Forks High. Jessica Stanley. When he finally realized who he just confessed to, he looked like he was about to faint. "OH EMMETT I KNEW THAT WE WERE MEANT TO BE!" She said, well she kinda yelled, but we never know she was a very weird girl. You never know when she was yelling or whispering.

"That's what he gets for being an idiot" Rosalie said while shaking her head. I never knew how she dealt with Emmett's craziness. She said that it was due to the fact that she loved him so much. "I'll go get him…" She walked up to them with a blank face while Alice, Jasper and I were dying of laughter. After a good hour of Emmett trying to convince Jessica that she didn't love her, we were able to go to lunch.

" See I told that it wasn't that hard!" Emmett said with a smile on his face. Jasper just looked at him for a good 5 seconds before smacking him in his head with a textbook. " HEY! That hurt!" he whined. " You deserve that" Alice replied trying to hold her laughter and then she turned serious. "While Emmett was.. well while he was being Emmett, I came up with a plan!" It has to work! I know it will work!" Alice was jumping up in her seat and she had a very huge smile on her face. I already knew that this plan would work, because for some reason Alice is always right. As much as I hate to admit it.

" Um.. What is it?" I asked, scared to know the plan. You never know they might dress me up and take me clubbing or something I don't know. My friends are very scary.

" We write a note!"

* * *

><p>Edward P.O.V<p>

"I… I just wanted to say hi."

Well, that doesn't happen every day. Actually, I'm lying. It happens every day, at any time. I don't want to sound too conceited, but I am a good looking man. But I believe that every girl here is very annoying. Except for her. Bella. She s the woman of my dreams. I have had a crush on her since my freshman year, I wanted to talk to her, but I'm so shy. It ruins everything. I have overheard from some guys from my class who asked Bella out, that she declines every guys that asks her out. And honestly, I don't think my heart can take rejection. So now I just stare at her whenever she is not looking. Quite sad, I know. But at least I'm happy.

I sat down at a table right in front of Bella and her friends table. I always sit here. I don't have any friends, so I just do any homework that I forgot to do the night before. I looked up to see beautiful brown eyes staring at me and in a second it was gone. Sigh.. We are nearing graduation, and I know that Bella and her friends were accepted to Seattle University, which makes me really happy since I am also going there. Hopefully, I will be able to be friends with her there.

* * *

><p>Please review :) I will really appreciate it! Thank you! :) I will update more often now.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Here is chapter 3! Hope you guys like it!

None of the characters name is mine, just the plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"A note?"

Everyone stared at Alice with a blank expression. "Baby girl, when and how will we ever be able to give it to him, if he already cleaned out his locker?" Jasper asked. "Besides he barely carries a backpack."

"We can make him bring one! Watch!" Alice said with a smirk. She then walked towards the table where Edward was sitting at. I looked at her in disbelief. I saw her reach his table and poke him. He looked up at her and I swear I thought she told him.

* * *

><p>Edward P.O.V<p>

I was reading my favorite book, The Hunger Games, I was getting to the end of the book, when someone poked me. "Hii?" I greeted very awkwardly, of course.

"Hi! I'm Alice! I know that we have never talked much but my friends and I (she then pointed to her table) are giving gifts to the whole senior class! So please make sure to bring your bookbag! You don't want to be carrying a bunch of things on your last day! Thanks! Bye!" She started to leave and then she looked at me, "You know I have never seen you talk with anybody, or even sit with them. Hmm..do you want to sit with us?! " I was shocked when I heard her ask me that.

"I don't know…" I looked at her friends table and saw all of them looking at me, all of them except for Bella who was blushing and looking away. Of course she wouldn't stare at me, she probably has a boyfriend far away or something. I didn't notice that I was staring at Bella longer than necessary and I totally forgot about Alice, she mumbled something under her breath. " I don't take no for an answer so come on big guy, let's go talk with my friends! They are super nice!" And with that she dragged me to her table.

"Guys, I brought someone new to talk to! His name is Ed-" RINGGGGG, the bell finally decides to ring on time and I did not have a chance to sit with Bella and her friends.

" Sorry Edward! Maybe tomorrow! MAKE SURE TO BRING A BOOK BAG!" Alice yelled while going to her next class along with her boyfriend and with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Yea, sure." I mumbled and when I turned around I saw Bella looking at the floor. "Hi" I said with a smile. She looked at me and then blushed, "hi uh I gotta go." And with that she ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Bella P.O.V<p>

Argh! Bella why cant you have a single conversation with him? He is not a vampire! He is not going to bite you! I was mentally scolding myself. And then I realized, what if Alice already told him? Oh noo, I got to find this pixie right now!

I was walking to Alice's classroom when I randomly bumped in to Rosalie. "THERE YOU ARE!" she exclaimed. "We've been messaging and calling you for 10 minutes! Why aren't you in class?"

"I honestly had no idea that the second bell already rang." I followed her to the bathroom and then I saw the little pixie. She was jumping up and down. "ALICE! Did you tell him?" I half yelled, half screamed. "Psht, no! Have faith in me! I can keep secrets." There was silence for two seconds.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH YOU!? KEEPING SECRETS?!" Rosalie was on the floor holding her stomach. "Ahh I love you Alice, but you are horrible at keeping secrets."

"I AM NOT!" Alice screamed.

"Remember that time I told you that I had a crush on Emmett? I told you at 2:30 pm on a Monday and by 2:45, almost all of Forks knew about it." Rosalie stared at Alice with narrowed eyes. Alice looked away. That really did happen and that was the day we all realized to be careful on what we tell Alice. She is an awesome friend, but horrible at keeping secrets.

"Okay enough! I want to know what you told him!" I said changing the conversation to something that didn't involve Alice's bad habit.

"Oh! I told him that we were giving out gifts to the graduating class!" She said with a smile. "That's 150 STUDENTS! I don't have money to buy gifts for everyone!" I exclaimed. I had wasted all of my allowance buying a gift for Charlie. It was a very expensive fishing tool. I swear I have never seen him happy!

"Oh don't worry Bella, I will buy then all." Alice replied. Out all 5 of us, Alice and Rosalie were the richest. Alice's father owns a bakery and it was very famous. Rosalie's parents own a fashion company. 'Hales'. Emmett's dad owns a plumbing company and Jasper's family are all doctors. And me? Well my dad is the Chief of Police. He is in charge of keeping the town safe. He is a very well-known and respected man. My mother on the other hand is a makeup artist. She loves to try new make, to cover her face with all that goo. I don't. My mother sometimes works for Rosalie's parents company. She gives the models make over and all that jazz.

"You better." I mumbled and then we all went to class.

* * *

><p>After the day ended, we all met up at our usual spot and went to our favorite bakery. It's Alice's parents bakery. We love it there. It is very comfy and no one from Forks high hangs out there. So it's all good.<p>

"What are you going to put in the note?" Emmett asked. "Oh! I know! You should put you initials or a code name and your phone number!" Everyone looked at him. "W-W-WWhat?"

"Emmett! That's brilliant!" Jasper exclaimed. We all agreed with this.

"Okay! Let's start writing!" Rosalie said while taking out a piece of paper.

_Dear Edward,_

_You don't know me, but I have had a crush on you for a long time. I just wanted to let you know._

_IMS  
><em>

_555-1345_

* * *

><p><em>What do you guys think? Please let me know your opinions! P.s This all actually happened to me. Just Until next time! Please review! tell me anything I'll be happy to hear from you guys!<br>_

_Mary Alicex_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!

All character names not mine only the storyline.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

"How are we going to put it the note inside his bag?" I asked. After writing the note, we all went to a nearby store in order to buy the gifts for our fellow peers. Jasper looked at me for a while and then he scrunched his nose.

"What?" I asked.

"I was going to say that you should put the note while his back is turned. Put it in the small pocket in the front. But knowing you, you'll probably trip and break your leg." Everyone nodded their heads.

"And we don't want you to walk on stage with an ugly cast on." Rosalie comment. I rolled my eyes at them. That only happened once! It was my 8th grade graduation. They saw the pictures that I had and they were all horrible. I broke my leg while running to catch the bus the night before. It wasn't a pleasant sight. And ever since then they've been watching my every move.

After going to 15 stores, we all went home and I honestly don't know how tomorrow will go.

* * *

><p>Edward P.O.V<p>

"Son, you're going to have to miss graduation."

I was not expecting that. My plan was to tell Bella my true feelings for her!

"NO NONO NO NO NO !" I screamed. "WHY? What is so important that i can't go to my own graduation?"

Carlise and Esme looked at each other.

"Son, your grandma is sick."

"So?"

"She's dying."

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Bella P.O.V

"Okay! Here's the plan. Emmett will walk in front of Edward and distract him. Jasper will then sneak up behind him and put the note in his bag. And then Rose and I will hand him his present!" Alice said with a big smile.

"And when will all this occur?" I asked.

"Before 2nd period."

"Wow, you guys really do have everything planned out." I told them. "This is why I love you guys!"

"And we love you! Now come with me, I have to hand Mr. White a paper that the university needed." Jasper said while pulling me to the guidance office. We waved to our friends, and when we got to Mr. White's office we saw Edward there.

"It is very saddening that you won't be able to join us at graduation Mr, Cullen." said.

"I know, I also feel bad, but my grandma is sick. And it is said that she won't make it." Edward managed to say. I looked through the window and I saw Mr. White put his hand on Edward's shoulders. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." And then he was looking at some papers. "I will mail your diploma to your house and any paper that you need. It was a great pleasure knowing you Edward. Good luck in the future. What time are you leaving?" He asked Edward.

"After 1st period." Mr. White looked at him and smiled warmly. "Congratulations on graduating." He extended his hand towards Edward and they did a handshake.

Jasper looked at me. He then took out his phone and called Alice. "Baby girl, we need to change the plan, get everyone in front of the guidance office. Pronto. I'll explain later."

**RRINGGGG**

"Aw crap, Jasper I have to go, Mr. Barner won't let me miss class. I have to hand in one last essay." I said and while I was leaving, I looked back at the door and saw Edward staring at me. And that was the last time I saw him.

* * *

><p>Edward P.O.V<p>

I walked out of Mr. White's office and was met with Bella's eyes. My heart broke even more knowing that was the last time I would ever see her. I was about to leave my school for the final time when I bumped into some guy.

"Wait!" He said. " Alice still has to give you your present!" He then looked around. And then came another guy. They all looked familiar.

"Jasper! What the hell?!" The guy exclaimed. He was about to say something else, when he realized that I was standing next to him.

"EDWARDDDD! Hi! How are you?" he said with a big smile. "Ready for graduation!?"

"No, I'm leaving after this." I said looking at the floor.

"What? Why?!" He looked at me with concern. I was about to answer him when I realized that I didn't know his name.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh! My name is Emmett!" I then realized that they were all Bella's friends. Maybe I ask them for her number! Oh no, they'll probably think I'm weird.

"Oh hi, I have to leave soon. Family emergency." I told him. His eyes expressed worry. He was about to say something else when Alice and her friend came.

"Edward! Jasper told me that you're leaving now?" She said looking extremely worried. Wait…. I just finished telling Emmett that I was leaving… how did she find out?

She must've realized something, because she then poked her blonde friend and she grabbed a box and handed it to me.

"Here you go! A gift from us to you!" Alice said. "Congratulations on graduating!"

And then they all ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jazz, Emm, Rose, Ali<strong>

**From: Bella**

Did u guys do it?

**To: Bella**

**From: Jazz**

Yes m'am!

**To: Bella**

**From: Emm**

Ofc we did! We cool like that!

**To: Bella**

**From: Rose, Alice**

MISSION COMPLETE! :)

* * *

><p>Hehe, Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Please keep on reviewing! I will promise to update more! :)<p> 


End file.
